Meta Knight- Life as a Smasher
by eclipsedragonchloe
Summary: Sir Meta Knight has just been invited to the SSBB tournament. What ever could happen or go wrong? DISCONTINUED. STARTING NEW STORY. SORRY JUST DON'T LIKE PLOT
1. Chapter 1

**This is officially my first fan fiction; prepare to be amazed as you see the story of how Sir Meta Knight became to be part of the SSBB.**

**Rate and Review- and be sure to leave a comment!**

**If there are any words you do not understand please ask in the comment section- or use a dictionary. This vocabulary is for ages 12+ please excuse me if you are older and do not understand some. This will contain at least 1,000+ words each story. I do not own Kirby characters- Sega-SSBB- Nintendo- or any of its characters. The only thing I own is the plot and story lines (basically the story)**

**Might I add nobody talked in the entire SSBB game so they don't know each other's name obviously!**

**Ok ok here's the story!**

He woke with a start as he heard the strong knock on the door. With a sigh he equipped his armor and sword, and placed his menacing round mask upon his innocent face. Opening the door with his gloved hand there stood a messenger. That's strange; it wasn't Melman, the usual messenger who stood in the doorway. Instead it was a mushroom like creature. No not a mushroom a toadstool.

The toadstool with arms-feet- and a face smiled and said "A message from master hand! You won't believe how hard it is to get here." Holding out the envelope he took it with a "Thank you" and closed the door. The letter had an emblem he'd seen before. I believe it was a smash ball that was on it. He walked over to his desk and took the letter opener into his open hand. With a swift swipe the seal was broken, and he took out the letter.

_**You have hereby been invited to the Super Smash Brothers Brawl Tournament. A portal will open approximately 7pm. You were chosen as one of the three to come to the tournaments, I advise to bring along items for multiple days, such as toothpaste and toothbrushes, clothing, and other such necessities with you.**_

_**Sincerely, Master Hand**_

Master Hand? He was the one who was controlled by Tabuu. This could be a chance to-

His thoughts were interrupted by a small knock at the door. He opened it once again to see Kirby, holding a letter like his. Of course Kirby would be selected; he was after all, his apprentice and a strong star warrior. Now just who is this third member?

"EHHH? Super Smash Bro's Brawl? I like the sound of that! I can finally smash that there Kirby to a pink pulp!" It sounded like it was from the throne room. King DeDeDe seemed to be saying that, for he has never met anyone other than him to say such a thing as 'that there Kirby' or have a grudge against him.

"Poyo poyo!" The cheery puffball was already packed with a bag made from a handkerchief tied to a stick. Waiting urgently for the Knight to pack and get ready to leave. This wasn't something he could avoid the Knight decided. So Sir Meta Knight packed for the tournament, and left to the kings throne room. A gigantic bag- no doubt containing food, sat in the middle of the floor.

"Sire I think it's full! That's enough sire!" The snail- Escargoon- nervously cried out. Then the blue penguin stepped out from behind his 'masterpiece' and the Waddle Dee's carried it out painfully.

The penguin looked at him and Kirby, realizing they both had the letters.

"Meta Knight? You're going to the tournament?!" Perhaps he thought of him as a challenging opponent, saying he kicked his car down the road with one small kick.

"Yes it appear I am your highness. I assume you packed for overnight? We are to arrive in a hour.(_time passes when you pack- if you hadn't noticed)_ I myself have already packed. But we should head towards the place where the portal shall be, which on the back of the letter it clearly states It's at the edge of town."

"I- I knew that! Waddle Dees put my bag at the edge of town- where he said!" The fat king stammered. (ha-ha fat king)

The two puffballs left the room- with Kirby starting a interesting conversation about Poyo. The king sat on his throne and shouted for the poor Waddle Dees, who lifted the king and his throne off the ground- towards the portal.

At the edge of town a glowing blue portal opened and Kirby entered first- oblivious to the fact it would teleport him to an unknown place. The curious Starwarrior walked through after him.

The room they came in was crowded with strange people. A woman in pink who he assumed were one of the two princesses that were kidnapped back when Tabuu attacked and cloned by dark matter.

"Hello and welcome to the Smash Mansion! I'm Princess Peach please to meet you! Last time we really didn't get to make introductions- with Tabuu and all." The princess said cheerfully, that answered where they were. All of a sudden DeDeDe came through the portal on his throne carried by Waddle Dees, along with a long line of Waddle Dees trailing behind him, all running over the poor Starwarriors. People turned to see the tyrant having squashed Kirby and Meta knight. With a grunt Meta Knight wobbled up onto his feet. People started to come over to see the commotion. Greetings and shouts of anger at the king after he ran over several peoples' toes and the Starwarriors came from everywhere. A large- no giant hand picked up him and Kirby setting them down in a safer spot.

Master hand floated there. "I apologize you had to go through that mess. I assure you it won't be as bad later on. Let me escort you to a different- less crowded room."

"Excuse my king, he is always like that. It's not the first time he's run over anybody"

He said, moving his arms to get a feeling that he can move them. Kirby just jumped until he got feeling back in his body. The princesses; along with another woman, except she had pointy ears, walked into the room.

"It's nice to meet you… Princess Peach. I forgot to introduce ourselves, I am Sir Meta Knight, this is Kirby."

"Poyo!"

Princess peach obviously adored Kirby, she looked like she wanted to hug Kirby.

"Oh! So you're a knight? I come from Mushroom kingdom, this is Zelda-" She gestured towards the pointy eared woman. "Who comes from Hyrule." She was the other princess that was kidnapped by Tabuu.

She offered her hand and a strange silence almost occurred.

"…"

He shook her hand.

A young man with a green hat like sword Kirbys and a blue- fairy…. Was flying around him talking like a maniac. He looked at the two Starwarriors.

"More newcomers, cool. I'm Link, this is Navi, my annoying fly. Can't wait for the announcements to start. Then we get our new rooms. I wonder who I'll be paired up with."

"It's Navi the fairy! Not the annoying fly! Ugh! Don't make me put 'things' in your hat again! And you can-" She went on with no intentions to stop until he said what she wanted.

"You're a fairy! I get it but just please shut-" Link was interrupted by a loud noise

The speakers on the ceiling started up with a loud screech from the microphone, then, a voice who was probably Master Hand said

"Welcome back to the Super Smash Bro's Brawl mansion, we hope you have a great time. Could I please call the newcomers to the stage? That means Diddy Kong, King DeDeDe, Lucario, Lucas, Pikman & Olimar, Pit, Red, R.O.B, Snake, Sonic, Toon Link, Wario, Wolf, Samus, And Meta Knight."

It's SIR Meta Knight. Hmpf.

He walked into the room with the microphone. How does a gloved hand speak anyhow..? The Smashers were all there, and he walked up to the other newcomers.

"While you are all here I would like to introduce some new stages." He watched as the stages were displayed on a large TV conveniently placed nearby. The stages flashed across the screen with Ooh's and ahh's and there were louder ones as more passed by, then he saw something that made him surprised and gasp a little. On the screen was the Halberd flying- a platform rotated around it and people would fight on the platform until they landed on his ship. A few people turned to see the the shady character and realized the ship had a copy of his mask on the front- the big ship was obviously his. As the stage preview ended people started to talk about the amazing new stages.

A humanoid fox turned to him and said "Nice ship."

"Thank you, her names 'The Halberd'"

Then they started to leave the large room- which I might add had a red carpet and large windows. It had lush couches lining the wall. There was a big TV hanging overhead of the arched doorway. Across the room was a half circle which represented a stage. A microphone was in the middle of the half circle.

"Where are they going?" Asked Toon Link.

"To the rooms list" Master Hand responded

Meta Knight followed them into the other room- on a wall a sign said:

1 Peach - Samus

2 Link - Toon Link

3 Mario - Luigi

4 Jigglypuff - Zelda

5 Kirby – Red

6 Lucas – Ness

7 Marth – Meta Knight

8 Ike – Pikachu

9 Pit – King DeDeDe

10 Nana - Popo

11 Snake - Yoshi

12 Bowser - Wario

13 Diddy Kong - Donkey Kong

14 Falco – Fox

15 Olimar - Pikmin

16 R.O.B

17 Waddle Dees

18 Ganondorf - Wolf

19 Sonic – Captain Falcon

20 Lucario – Mr. Game and Watch

He felt bad for this person named pit. Who was this Marth? He would have to learn more of these people. He walked into the hallway with numbers on glossy shady wood doors. The rooms were lined up to 1-10 on one the left side and 10-20 on the other side. He walked down the hall. His was at the end, across from Lucario and Mr. Game and Watch. The other room were saved for the Waddle Dees. The walls of the hall were blue and white. He liked that. He looked at door 7 and entered.

"You must be Meta Knight-"Marth was expecting someone… taller… much taller.

"I'm Marth, I have a feeling were going to be good friends"

His bags were already there, probably from the room service. He noticed that the room was also blue and white. Half of top of the walls were white- the bottom half was Blue. The beds were queen sized and in one big room. With a headrest with dark wood and white sheets and pillows- It had a blue plain blanket. Meta Knight walked over to unpack his bag into the dark wood glossy dresser next to his bed. He noticed there was a bathroom too. There was 3 rooms total in their 'room 7' A big bedroom with two big separate beds. A living room with a TV to watch brawls and a small table in front of the TV- and couches lay in a circle around the TV. After he was done packing he went to the living room and looked around. Then Marth entered the room- but Meta Knight teleported back to the announcement room with his dimensional cape. Marth stood there and watched where his roommate disappeared.

"Uhh… Meta Knight?" And he wondered where he went.

In the announcement room Master Hand was waiting for people to finish unpacking.

"Do you know what we will be doing next?" The Knight asked

"Practicing of course!"

"Practicing for…?"

"Were training to fight better, also it helps us learn each other better. Once everyone's here we can start by challenging our roommates. The others can watch from the widescreen XXL TV in the announcement room."

**Sorry I'm taking a lunch break. Made this in a few hours. Easy, but the hard part will be the writers block when It comes. Chapter 2 is coming very very soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry I forgot R.O.B! He can have room 16. How could I forget him! :3 IDK! FORGIVE ME**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and whatnot- just the story and the plot**

**Rate and Review for a longer story!**

**Also I am very busy! I'm surprised I even got this much in!**

As the last Smasher entered the room he looked at the floating hand.

*clears throat*"We shall begin with Pikachu and Pit- the stage will be random. It will be a good learning experience to learn one another's moves and each other better. It will also serve as an example as what happens here."

The stage was Skyworld, platforms were set on clouds and it looked as if a platform was floating back and forth underneath. Pit and Pikachu appear on a screen, waiting for something.

"3…2…1… GO!"

The opponents ran towards each other. Pikachu head-butted Pit, knocking him backwards. Pit shot an arrow at Pikachu and Pikachu was knocked upwards onto the higher platform. Pikachu did a thunderbolt into the sky as Pit flew over Pikachu- preparing for an attack from above. Pit was hit and knocked to the other upper platform. Then all of a sudden the platform beneath him broke; giving him an idea. Pikachu jumped onto the main platform and sent a shock as Pit glided down from the air, but Pit avoided that by flying up and shooting an arrow at the ground. Cracks erupted from the glowing arrow and Pikachu ran, only to fall onto the tiny floating platform somehow. Pit glided into Pikachu- knocking him off then grabbing him to prevent him from escaping, and dropped him, causing an explosion.

"Pikaaaa-!"

"K.O. Pit is the victor!"

The two entered the room and shook hands, grinned, and joined the group.

"How did you know the ground breaks!" shouted Popo.

"…" Of course R.O.B said nothing

"Pi pika pi kaa" *translation: I shot lightning up into the sky- not from the sky*

"Who's next?" Questioned Ness

"Great question!" Said Master Hand, ignoring the dozens of questions and comments emitted from the ice climbers.

"The next is Lucario VS Sonic!"

"I thought we were against roommates…" mumbled Meta Knight

"Well then you can fight Marth in the next match."

"I didn't mean tha-"

" 3…2…1…GO!"

It was the WarioWare stage.

It started to rain and the two were told to get out of the rain for some reason- and the fighting ceased to get under the umbrella, but Lucario pushed Sonic into the rain, and guess what. Sonic hates water. The blue hedgehog ran at Lucario and stepped under the umbrella. And a large red X appeared on Lucario. While the hedgehog got an O. A bomb appeared in Sonics hand. Lucario saw that and understood the level then. Jumping up he fired an aura sphere at him, and just as he was going to throw the bomb- he exploded. Lucario took the chance and fired a hefty kick to the head, knocking Sonic down. Sonic jumped up and a spring dropped onto Lucario. Lucario sidestepped the falling spring, but it landed on his foot. The blue creatures ran at each other, but Sonic hit Lucario first. Of course, because he's faster…and because Lucario hurt his foot. Lucario went flying into a platform- hitting his head along the way. While Lucario was down Sonic raced towards him to finish him off. When suddenly a rainbow ball appeared; and both stopped what they were doing. The Smash ball floated around, and Sonic double jumped. But sonic flew too far up as the Smash ball drifted down and away from him. Lucario took his chances and hit the Smash ball. A giant beam shot out of his paws and Sonic was knocked out of the stage.

"GAME."

A loud chatter came from the Smashers as Lucario quietly walked into the room after Sonic. Sonic didn't exactly feel like talking right now, instead he changed the subject.

"Let's just go on with the next battle."

Meta Knight was led by Marth into a transporter looking thing. All of a sudden he was in a dark room with a giant tube containing a large mutated looking beast. It was gruesome and disgusting meanwhile the smashers were having their own problems.

"Frigate Oopheon stage?!"

"For a beginner?"

"And he's against Marth the master swordsman?!"

"You kidding me?!"

They were whispering pretty loud for it to be noticed by Master Hand of this challenge for his first battle.

"Do not worry. I have told Marth to go easy on him for his first brawl." The Master Hand reassured him

Meanwhile…

"I am told to go easy on you, for this is your first brawl."

"I will also, for this is your first brawl with me." Meta Knight said calm but darkly with his low (A/N: hot and epic) voice.

Marth braced himself for the countdown.

"3…2…1… GO!"

Meta Knight leapt at Marth with surprising speed, and Marth jumped back. The Starwarrior slashed his sword through the air like the sword wasn't there. Then he dived at him with his sword pointed strait. Marth jumped on the platform below and then flipped over Meta Knight. Meta Knight turned and appeared over Marth's head. Meta Knight dived down onto his foe. Marth pointed his sword at him- so Meta Knight would not go undamaged. Meta Knight changed direction avoiding the attack and Marth avoided his.

(this means switching to the room with the other smashers or the brawlers)

"Did you know he could do that?" Popo whispered to Kirby

Kirby shook his head in a 'no' and simply said "Poyo…"

(switch to Marth's POV)

Meta Knight disappeared and reappeared a few feet away

"How do you do that?" He said as he was knocked away. Marth really wanted to know. Who wouldn't want to teleport?

Marth ran at him, Meta Knight sidestepped but Marth turned and attacked. Meta Knight jumped back a long distance away from him, then jumped behind him and attacked.

Marth used a long ranged attack and hit the Starwarrior, who jumped up abnormally high and dove at him. Marth stepped back and went in a sword to sword fight, slashing stabbing, and dodging. When he jumped and did a downwards sword attack and finally managed to strike a blow on Meta Knight, he felt as luck was on his side when the Smash Ball appeared and the alarms started. He grabbed the Smash Ball and dived off the edge, while Meta Knight stood still on the platform, waiting for his next move.

The staged flipped and the mutant monster climbed to the other side of the tube.

"Yeah we can all see who's going to win. Anyone care to get some snacks with me. By the time we come back we'll be able to see Marth's win."

"I'll come" Link and Toon Link both said. Lucas, Ness, and Pikachu followed as well.

Suddenly, as Meta Knight fell, a flash of wings and a dimensional cape appeared at the end of the platform.

"But… Oh, never mind." And Marth fired his 'Critical hit' at Meta Knight. It was a direct hit yet…

A swirling golden tornado was heading towards him like a drill!

"PPHHFSSTT" Fox sputtered on his tea that Princess Peach conveniently gave to him just then. She gave him a glare, and then turned her head to the TV again to see a K.O. in big letters on the screen.

Mario shook his head at Fox. "You should know better" (referring to spitting out the tea and thought he didn't like it so he spit it out)

"You owe me five buck Fox" Falco said.

Well the others did make it in time to see the win, Meta Knights win.

Meta Knight sighed and walked out of the teleporter into the crowd chatting Smashers.

"You did well, for your first time. Lucky I went easy on you." Marth said, trying to regain his dignity after his critical attack failed against a newbie.

"You also, I enjoyed our practice match." His eyes turned pink for a moment

"Your eyes are pink…" Ness commented

"It's natural."

"Ok next are…" Battles continued for the rest of the evening until Zelda won her battle against Samus in her Sheik form.

"That was the last battle for now! Please head back towards your room, we will be having dinner later. You're welcome to visit each others' rooms while you wait." Master Hand announced.

Meta Knight sat as far away as he could get from the brawlers- which was apparently only a few seats away. There was only one single long table holding up to 30 seats. The trays of food were set on the table neatly and the brawlers dived in. Meta Knight took the Chinese food before it was gone, the trays were empty within the minute and trays were piled up with food and unhealthy snacks. He drew his attention back to his noodles and rice, which he used chopsticks to slide under his mask to eat. He heard something that resembled a strong gust of wind coming from the other end of the table. The Knight quickly pulled his plate away while the Smashers had their food whisked away from right under their noses, literally. They stared as the pink puffball ate all of their food.

"What do you think you're doing you pink menace? Your gonna pay for that you-!"

"My snacks!" Lucas stared at his empty plate.

Meta Knight set his plate back on the table.

"I am sure they will bring more food out." He simply said in a quiet tone ignoring glares as if he ate all the food.

Sure enough more food was brung out. While the other Smashers finished their meal someone had taped Kirbys mouth shut. Meta Knight finished first- for he hadn't lost his food to the Kirby.

The rest of the night while everyone talked about the tournament, Meta Knight just sat in his room, reading a book.

The Starwarrior was surprised that there wasn't any brawls going on. The only brawls that happened today was when Captain Falcon got into a fight with sonic.

He was sitting near the corner by a bookshelf when it happened. Dust and random objects that were lying on the table went flying into Captain Falcons face as Sonic raced by. The results weren't pretty.

"You little… what do you think you're doing?! Is your brain too slow to keep up or did it just shrink from running into so many things?!"

"Hey! I'm not the one who put that Idiot in the way of my running!"

"Idiot? You're the idiot!" Captain Falcon punched Sonic into the wall when Zelda walked into the room.

A dark look was cast across her face as she looked up from the ground. The Knight decided to leave the room and Captain Falcon and Sonic gave him looks that called for help. The door closed and howls and crashing could be heard. She walked out of the room saying the whole reason why she was upset.

"That's for ruining my beauty sleep…" The rest was a mess of slurs and mutters he couldn't hear. He didn't want to hear either.

Sir Meta Knight thought of Dreamland and wondered how they were doing without their King, along with their Hero- Kirby. Sword and Blade were probably walking around the castle. He hoped they would keep up with their training. Tiff and Tuff were most likely playing sports as usual- or trying to take their mind off Kirby. Perhaps he should check on Kirby. Meta Knight walked to door 5 and repeated words were heard from inside. He only had to knock once and Red opened the door. Pillows and crayons were sprawled onto the floor- tables were turned into barricades and Kirby and the Pokémon had formed some sort of team, throwing pillows at one another. A slightly surprised look appeared on the Pokémon Trainers face. He'd never seen the Knight socialize and thought he was some sort of outlaw or loner.

"What brings you here Meta Knight?"

It's SIR Meta Knight.

"I've come to check up on Kirby. But it seems he is okay." Meta Knight responded

"Wanna join us? We're having a pillow war."

"No, but thank you for the offer. I've had my share of wars already." Meta Knight turned to leave.

"Kirby inhale!" And he left the room to its disasters.


End file.
